metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Army
The Regular Army is the protagonist force from the'' [[Metal Slug Series|''Metal Slug Series]]. It is the main armed force of the World Government and is composed of various coalition forces from around the globe. They rarely try to avoid direct conflict, working more without diplomacy. Because of this, they often operate through many of their special operation squads and intelligence divisions, even hiring mercenaries if deemed necessary. They are at war with the Rebel Army for the most part and are trying to maintain world peace. The Regular Army is also known for its large and advanced tanks (mechanical, animal, or stolen) known as "Slugs" and various handheld weapons. The Super Devil seems to have taken an interest in the Regular Army. It offers them aid but only at extremely dire times. Units of the Regular Army Leaders * Unknown (presumably Generals and the World Security Council) * Sophia Greenville (Commander) Peregrine Falcons Squad *Marco Rossi (Major) *Tarma Roving (Lieutenant) *Trevor Spacey (Sergeant) *Hero/Heroine *Gimlet *Walter Ryan *Tyra Elson *Roberto Nicola *MS-Alice *Rita Lewinsky *MS-Heart *Rocky *Jephet S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S *Eri Kasamoto (Sergeant 2nd Class) *Fio Germi (Sergeant Major) *Red Eye *Nadia Cassel (Private and Secret Services agent) *Nathalie Neo *Midori Schumann (Junior Engineer and mechanic) *Gisee *Avvio (also part of the Metal Device Project) Ikari Warriors Team (Mercenary) * Heidern (Colonel) * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Leona Heidern * Whip Support *Rumi Aikawa (Sergeant and supplier) *Madoka Aikawa (Private and supplier) *Navel *Matilda (Scientist) *Selina (Merchant and supplier) Metal Device Project * Perche * Ami * Ulala * Molly (Researcher) * Maggie Other Known Members *Hyakutaro Ichimonji (2nd Lieutenant) *Utan *Tequila (Covert agent) *Alisa Stewart (Engineer) *Nathalie Neo *Helton *Tilde *Nikita (Soldier) *Amir *Anna Wiese (Ikari Warriors reinforcement) *Mello (Future soldier) *Amber (Lone-wolf pilot) *Nikita (Officer) *Reika Bradford (Volunteer corps officer) *Menzel (also a member of the Metal Device Project) *Louise (Elite Sniper) *Rocky *Growl *Victoria Infantry * Regular Infantry Drill Instructors *Margaret Southwood *Riviera von Wittenberg *Maryell von Wittenberg *Cynthia Hartnett Former * Bersek (formerly; abducted by the Invaders; Regular Army soldier) Vehicles Combat *Ball Slug (New Battle Tank) *Bradley *Metal Claw *Slug Armor *Slug Attacker *Slug Defender *Slug Gunner *Slug Rising *Slugnoid *SV-001 Metal Slug (Main Battle Tank) *TS-001 Tandem Slug (Two connected Slugs) **Slug Puncher **Currently unnamed rifle-holding Slug Animal * SV-Camel * Elephant Slug * Ostrich Slug * Donkey Slug * Tiger Slug Support * Drill Slug * Emergency Boat * Landseek * Motorcycle * Parachute Drop * Protogunner (Slug Gunner prototype) * RA-TTT * Slug Digger * Slug Mobile * Slug Trolley Aerial * Astro Slug * Drop Pack * Regular Army Helicopter * Slug Copter * Slug Flyer Marine * Middle-Son 1986 (Reserve) * Middle-Son 1999 * Slug Mariner * Slug Sub Bosses and Vigilance These are some of the unique vehicles in possession of the Regular Army, designed to take on large armies. They are usually employed for vigilance missions or special incursions. * Augensterm * Di-Cokka (Nikita's version) * Golden Slug * Slug Attacker (Amber's version) * Slug Defender (Molly's version) * Slug Gigant * Ball Slug * Slug Square * Giant Copter Hired Arms *P.F. Squad *S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S *Ikari Warriors Team Gallery File:0111.gif|Regular Army Cadet. For More (Non Canon) Regular Army Soldier Sprites Click Here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/179964390/ File:Sv-001.gif|The SV-001, the main Super Vehicle of the Regular Army. File:Regular_army_truck.gif|An armoured car-like Truck for the Regular Army. Tarma can be seen riding in the back in Metal Slug 4. File:Trucker.gif|Regular Army truck. Very similar to the one from Metal Slug 4, but camouflaged. Only appears in Mission 3 of Metal Slug 5. File:Vechiclesuper_99.gif|A Regular Army version of the Hi-Do. A green one appears in the final mission of Metal Slug 6 and the credits of Metal Slug 7/XX.